A la poursuite du bonheur
by TakeASmile
Summary: Trahi. Bafoué. Dépité. Détruit. Ce cocktail d'émotions se bousculait en lui, créant un mélange des plus désagréables. Comment avait-elle osé ? /!\ Viel os.Ecrit à partir d'un spoiler que j'avais entendu. Ne prends donc pas en compte la trame de l'épisode.


**Viel OS retrouvé dans mes dossiers. Je l'avais écrit suite à un spoiler sur l'épisode 19, sans le voir donc. Cela diverge donc de l'épisode. Je l'ai relu et si, à l'époque, il me plaisait, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas désormais. Je pense que j'aurais dû étoffer un petit peu plus, ou du moins modifier certains points. J'espère tout de même que ce qui suit vous plaira. Enjoy !**

_Titre : A la poursuite du bonheur__._

_Genre : Romance._

_Rating : Tous les âges._

_Personnages : Rick, Kate, et co'._

**A la poursuite du bonheur :**

Une affaire résolue, une de plus. Et pourtant celle-ci était différente. Déjà du côté de l'enquête, mais aussi pour une toute autre chose. Castle se sentait trahit, et il avait mal, affreusement mal. Un puissant sentiment de trahison, un sentiment amère qui le rongeait de toute part et ne faisait que s'accroître de plus en plus. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide, comment avait-il pu croire que Kate n'avait aucun souvenir de la fusillade ? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il été aussi bête ? Il avait cru à un possible eux, il n'avait cessé d'espérer qu'un jour, ils seraient comme tous ses amoureux qu'ils voyaient si souvent se balader main dans la main dans le parc. Il s'imaginait qu'un jour, eux aussi feraient cela, qu'ils seraient heureux, à deux. Foutaise. Ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Un coup de couteau dans le dos ne l'aurait probablement pas autant fait souffrir. La douleur n'était pas que physique, elle était aussi mentale. Il avait mal, de tout son être. Il s'était senti faible, ses jambes ne le portaient plus totalement, il s'était sentit vidé. Un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête : trahison.

Finalement, cette femme n'était pas parfaite. Kate Beckett était une bombe, la plus dangereuse qu'il existait, bien plus dévastatrice qu'Hiroshima et Nagasaki réunies. Elle l'avait détruit, simplement avec quelques mots. En avait-elle seulement conscience ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne se sentait même pas la force de lui expliquer, cela n'aurait aucun effet.

La tristesse céda sa place à la colère. Une colère sourde, puissante. Il devait se reprendre, et l'oublier, tirer un croix sur leur histoire qui n'avait même pas débuté. Pour cela, il devait partir, pour se ressourcer. Et seulement après, il pourrait revenir, sans être atteint.

OoOoO

Kate se sentait atrocement fatiguée. Cette enquête ne leur avait pas laissé une seule seconde de répit. Pourtant, ceci en valait la peine, justice était faite. Maintenant, elle n'avait envie plus que d'une seule chose, se détendre ! Pendant le déroulement de l'affaire, le comportement de Rick n'avait cessé de l'intriguer : il était tendu, affreusement tendu et froid. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle en avait déduit qu'il s'était peut-être impliqué un peu trop dans le dossier. Mais peut-être était-ce autre chose ? Quoi alors ? C'était une des seule fois où son partenaire ne se confiait pas à elle, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Quelque chose clochait, elle en était persuadée. Seulement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

L'objet de ses pensées vint s'asseoir près de son bureau. Un air étrange était peint sur son visage, un air déterminé mais angoissé. La jeune femme releva la tête, abandonnant là ses réflexions, et offrit un petit sourire à son écrivain. Il ne le lui rendit pas. Elle fut déstabilisée par ce fait. D'habitude, Castle cherchait toujours à la faire rire et sourire, et attrapait chacun d'eux avec joie. Mais pas cette fois. Elle se reprit, peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas vu son geste. Le lieutenant se leva, prête à mettre son manteau, puis elle demanda :

_- Castle ? Que diriez-vous d'aller au Remy's ?_

Brusquement, il posa ses yeux sur elle et répondit :

_- Non merci, je vais rentrer chez moi._

La déception envahit la jeune femme, elle adorait particulièrement les moments passés avec lui, qui ne rentraient pas dans le cadre professionnel. Chacun de ces petits rendez-vous leurs permettaient de se relaxer, de faire le point et de simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué l'un d'eux, et lui non plus. Seulement voilà, sa réponse était bel et bien négative. Elle fit tout son possible pour dissimiler la moue dépitée qui était apparue sur ses lèvres.

_- Oh, très bien, je comprends. Vous devez être fatigué. Reposez-vous bien Castle, à demain. _reprit-elle avec un fin sourire.

Là encore, c'était dans ses simples mots qu'elle se laissait aller, laissant transparaître un brin de tendresse dans sa voix.

L'air de désappointement de la jeune femme ne lui avait pas échappé, et cela le rendait presque heureux. Sentiment égoïste, certes, mais que l'on pouvait qualifier d'humain. Elle l'avait fait souffrir comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, elle méritait donc ce refus. Pourtant, il aurait volontiers passé du temps avec elle, comme ils aimaient souvent le faire. Cependant, il devait s'éloigner, rapidement, au risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir se détacher d'elle. C'était déchirant, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après tout, elle l'avait repoussé, plusieurs fois, alors pourquoi continuer à la suivre ? Il ne renonçait pas à tout, juste à eux, à elle. Sauf qu'elle était tout, où plutôt avait été tout pour lui. En la laissant, il tirait aussi un trait sur les Nikki Heat, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il aurait pu terminer la saga, mais cela lui servait de prétexte pour se rendre au commissariat. Balayé ce prétexte, il n'en avait plus besoin. Evidemment, il reviendrait au preccinct pour revoir les gars, peut-être leur expliquer son départ. Il savait néanmoins qu'ils n'accorderaient pas crédit à sa justification, qu'ils protègeraient Kate. C'était normal, en quelque sorte. Elle était comme leur sœur, et ils veilleraient sur elle, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait dans le passé.

Un ange passa avant qu'il ne réponde. Il soupira, puisant le courage nécessaire pour le faire.

_- Non, demain je ne serais pas là. Je pars, pour quelques temps. Je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrais. Je ... Je préfère arrêter notre partenariat, c'est mieux comme ça, pour vous, comme pour moi. Nous nous recroiserons sans doute, mais plus en tant que '' collègue ''. Je vous souhaite de belles choses, Kate._

Beckett sentit ses jambes se dérober, et elle s'assit sur le coin de son bureau. Si c'était une blague elle était de très mauvais goût. Elle osa plonger son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Il était sérieux, il ne l'avait jamais été autant. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Castle se leva, prêt à s'exécuter. Il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps, au risque de regretter ce choix. Il fit vivement volte-face, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras, pour le retenir.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Kate avait l'air bouleversé. Qu'importe ? Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il faisait ce choix. Mais elle lui avait fait trop de mal, elle avait laissé passer leur avenir, et en était la seule et unique responsable. Elle aurait simplement pu lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, cependant elle ne le lui avait pas fait savoir, le laissant se languir et espérer. De l'hypocrisie à l'état pur.

Il prit la main de sa muse et la détacha de son bras, avant de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur, le cœur lourd. Il était temps de tourner la page, pour de bon.

Avant qu'il ne soit totalement à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, il entendit qu'elle l'appelait. Sa voix était frêle, presque suppliante. Les portes se refermèrent, marquant ainsi sa détermination. Il ne reculerait pas.

Kate se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette décision ? C'était la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé qui lui faisait le plus peur. Un jour, plus en tant que partenaire ? Elle savait bien que même si il ne lui avait pas dit adieu, les au-revoir n'étaient pas mieux. Il était partit, la laissant là, seule en proie à ses réflexions.

Pour toujours ? Non, elle refusait d'associer ce terme à son départ. Toujours était le mot qui les qualifiait l'un et l'autre, le seul mot où chacun d'eux laissait passer toutes ses émotions, toutes les choses qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à se dire. Ce mot était une promesse à lui seul. Alors non, décidément, elle ne pouvait associer un terme aussi joyeux à tout ceci.

Il allait revenir, elle le savait, y croyait de toutes ses forces. Demain, elle le verrait arriver avec deux cafés, il s'excuserait, elle lui dirait que ce n'était pas la peine, et ils se souriraient, repartant de zéro et oubliant cette brève résolution.

Elle chassa rapidement les quelques larmes qui commençaient à perler au fond de ses yeux. C'était stupide, pourquoi devrait-elle pleurer ? Demain, tout serrait arrangé, elle en avait la certitude.

_- Beckett ?_ fit une voix.

Elle n'avait même pas vu Esposito approcher. Il la regardait avec un air soucieux, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle cligna des paupières durant quelques instants, pour se reprendre, puis elle sourit à son coéquipier.

Le latino la regarda d'un air sceptique, mais elle hocha la tête comme pour chasser les doutes de celui-ci. Alors, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il côtoyait Kate depuis suffisamment d'années maintenant pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se confier. Il reprit :

_- Je viens de terminer de remplir les dossiers. Je peux y aller, où tu as besoin de moi ?_

_- Non c'est bon Javier, merci. Je vais terminer ça et je fermerais. _

Elle sourit et le regarda s'éloigner.

Lorsque sa silhouette disparut de son champ de vision, elle se relâcha de nouveau. Elle regarda l'heure, et décida finalement qu'elle bouclerait la paperasse demain matin. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à se replonger dans une tâche aussi fastidieuse. Elle hésita à appeler Lanie, puis se ravisa. Elle ne voulait pas déranger son amie alors qu'il était déjà 19 h 30. Elle aviserait demain, selon ce qui se passerait.

Elle se leva, enfila son manteau et partit du commissariat.

OoOoOo

Castle arriva enfin chez lui, balança les clés sur le bar et se laissa choir dans le canapé. Il était bien décidé à passer la soirée à ne rien faire du tout. Il allait probablement s'occuper en regardant un bon vieux film, avec des zombies.

Il n'avait pas la tête à écrire la suite du nouveau Nikki Heat. Sa relation avec Kate n'aidait pas à cela de toute façon. Comment écrire l'histoire passionnée que vivaient Nikki et Jameson alors que son histoire avec Kate venait de se détériorer ? Il n'en avait pas envie, et il savait que s'il le faisait sa plume serait médiocre.

Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. Alexis le regardait, un air inquiet sur le visage. L'adolescente n'était pas idiote, et savait que vu l'attitude de son père, il était en train de se morfondre. Elle devinait la cause de ce tracas : Beckett. Encore et toujours Beckett. Depuis que son père la suivait pour ses enquêtes, elle l'avait déjà vu souffrir. Elle admirait beaucoup le lieutenant, et l'appréciait également, mais elle ne cautionnait décidément pas son comportement envers son père. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle cesse de le faire se languir et qu'elle se décide, enfin, à sauter le pas.

Rick lui sourit puis lui ouvrit ses bras, dans lesquels elle vint se blottir. Il en avait besoin, elle le savait autant que lui. Il posa son nez dans les cheveux flamboyants de sa fille et huma leur odeur. Une once de tendresse, voilà qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et osa demander :

_- Dur journée ?_

_- Tu n'as pas idée. L'enquête était plutôt tordue cette fois-ci._

_- Papa ... Je ne suis pas idiote. Il y a autre chose. Si l'enquête était seulement tordue, tu m'aurais tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Or, je te trouve tout sauf joyeux ce soir. Tu t'es disputé avec Beckett ? _

Il soupira.

_- En quelque sorte. Je ne la suivrais plus dans ses enquêtes désormais. Elle m'a caché quelque chose et je l'ai appris, mais indirectement. Et ça fait mal._

_- Je vois ... Tu sais Papa, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était nocif tout ça. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'auprès d'elle, presque chaque jour, tu reviens avec de nouvelles anecdotes, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais parfois, tu ne vas pas bien, je le sais. Ces fois-là, je ne les aime pas. Hormis le côté dangereux, tu te détruis aussi en attendant un signe de sa part pour te lancer corps et âme dans une relation. Je ne dis pas que ça ne viendra pas, je suis persuadée qu'elle t'aime autant que toi. Pourtant, cela fait quoi, 4 ans que ça dure ? Peut-être est-il temps de passer à autre chose ..._

La voix de la raison. Il embrassa la tête de sa fille, après tout, elle n'avait pas tort, il le savait, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait pris cette décision.

_- Bon, et si on allait préparer le dîner?_ demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille se leva et lui sourit, elle aimait ses moments de complicité avec son père. Faire à manger en sa compagnie était un de ces instants qu'elle préférait.

Père et fille se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, sourires aux lèvres, voilà ce qu'ils leur fallaient.

OoOoOoOo

_- Que se passe-t-il Richard ? Tu n'as presque pas parlé du repas. _

Martha le regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée, elle était habituée à ce que son fils s'enthousiasme de la moindre chose, à ce qu'il fasse le pitre. Or, ce soir, il avait gardé les yeux perdus dans le vide, lâchant parfois quelques mots.

_- J'ai mis fin à mon partenariat avec Kate. _

_- Oh ..._

Elle lui prit une assiette des mains, la posa et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Alexis était montée se coucher, ils étaient donc seul. Rick s'exécuta.

_- Explique-moi__._ Souffla-t-elle doucement.

_- Elle m'a mentit. Elle m'a caché une chose vraiment importante. Mes sentiments ne seront jamais partagés, mère, jamais. Elle ne s'est même pas exprimée à ce sujet ! Dans de telles conditions, je ne peux plus. Le seul fait de la voir chaque jours me mets dans tous mes états, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, Kate Beckett ne sera jamais plus qu'une partenaire et une amie pour moi. Mais je n'en veux même plus._

Martha fut soufflée. Elle avait toujours eut beaucoup d'affection pour Kate, et elle espérait depuis longtemps qu'elle accepterait de se lancer dans une relation avec son fils. Seulement, ce qu'elle apprenait aujourd'hui la décevait profondément. Pourtant, elle aurait juré que les sentiments de son fils étaient partagés. Il faut croire qu'elle s'était trompée ...

_- Je comprends, fiston. Il faut malheureusement que tu prennes tes distances désormais, avant de ne trop souffrir. A moins de vouloir t'expliquer avec elle une dernière fois ... Je suis désolé. Je pense que t'éloigner un peu de Manhattan ne te ferait pas de mal. Je veillerais sur Alexis jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, ne t'en fais pas._

_- Merci, mère. Non, je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne pourrais pas. Je pensais partir quelques jours aux Hamptons, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser. Tu es vraiment sur que je peux m'absenter ?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux m'occuper d'Alexis sans problèmes ! _

_- C'est plutôt pour elle que je m'inquiète, s'occuper de toi, c'est un vrai calvaire. _lui dit-il dans un fin sourire.

Au moins, il avait encore un peu de force pour lui lancer des piques. Elle sourit et lui jeta un coussin au visage.

_- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Richard._

Elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils puis monta, le laissant ainsi seul dans la pénombre.

Il attendit que le claquement de sa porte se fasse entendre avant d'aller dans son bureau. Son antre, son repère, le seul endroit où enfin, il pouvait se laisser aller librement. Là, il craqua et fondit en larmes.

C'était trop dur. Il savait qu'il avait pris une bonne initiative en faisant ce choix, mais il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire. Il avait tant de fois imaginer leur premier vrai baiser, leur première fois, tout simplement sa vie avec elle. Et toutes ses projections avaient été balayées en quelques secondes, quelques mots, une phrase. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée de ne plus la revoir, ou du moins, pas avant quelques temps.

Après tout, peut-être était-ce sa faute ? Peut-être n'avait-il été qu'un boulet dans sa vie, rouvrant chaque fois des blessures enfouies au plus profond d'elle ? Peut-être était-ce pour tout cela qu'il n'aurait jamais sa place dans son cœur ? Mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas simplement chassé plus tôt ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et tant étaient sans réponses.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il pleurait. Des larmes de dépit, des larmes de tristesse, où de rage et de colère ? Non, en fait, c'était tout cela à la fois. Il explosait, littéralement. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Des gémissements sortaient du tréfonds de sa gorge, mais il les fit taire rapidement, ne voulant pas réveiller Alexis et Martha.

Extenué, il finit par trouver le sommeil vers 3 heures du matin.

OoOoOoOo

La jeune femme s'agita dans son sommeil, tremblante. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, en sueur, elle avait affreusement chaud.

Elle revit sa silhouette qui s'éloignait en lui souriant. Elle cria, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, pas comme ça. Elle seule savait ce qui allait se passer s'il partait. Trop tard, elle entendit un coup de feu. Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement. Une balle dans la tête. Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait, il se réveilla soudain, et lui dit ces mots : '' If only ', ces mots qui la hantaient, chaque jours un peu plus. Ensuite, elle revit sa mère, Montgommerry, qui la regardait tristement, avant de s'en aller, pour l'éternité. Elle hurla.

Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Kate le faisait souvent, sauf que d'habitude, Royce ne lui murmurait pas ses mots. Elle avait à présent fait son deuil, mais cette phrase continuait de la hanter, elle prenait conscience seulement aujourd'hui de la portée de ses paroles. Il avait raison, cependant, elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle se dirait si tôt cela. Les regrets l'envahissaient, peu à peu, de plus en plus forts.

Soudain, elle réalisa. Et si Rick l'avait entendu, quand elle avait avoué au suspect se rappeler de la fusillade qui avait failli lui coûter la vie ? Pire encore, elle avait dit se rappeler de tout, dans les moindres détails. Pourtant, son partenaire ne devait pas être là. Alors pourquoi avait-elle cet énorme doute qui s'immisçait en elle ? C'était stupide, il n'avait pas entendu, elle se faisait des films.

Elle s'assit doucement sur son lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça. Ceux-ci étaient collés par la sueur. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son radioréveil : 3h30. Elle soupira, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Elle se leva, elle avait besoin d'une douche, gelée.

OoOoOoOo

- Prend bien soin de toi ma puce, et surveilles bien ta grand-mère, je ne veux pas retrouver le loft dévasté à mon retour.

Martha lui tira la langue.

- Voyons Richard, je sais entretenir un appartement ! lui répondit-elle.

Castle embrassa sa fille. Quant à elle, elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle n'aimait pas être séparé de lui, même quand ce n'était que pour un courte durée. Mais elle le savait, son père n'allait pas bien, elle détestait le voir comme ça. Son rire n'était qu'apparence, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, pourtant, il ne trompait personne à ce sujet. Elle espérait que lorsqu'il reviendrait à New-York, il serait apaisé.

L'écrivain s'approcha de sa mère et l'enlaça à son tour. Au moins, ces deux femmes-là ne le tromperaient jamais, _elles._

Dans un dernier sourire, il ferma la porte qui marquait à elle seule son nouveau départ. Là, toute trace de bonheur ou de joie s'estompa. Il était seule, il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant désormais.

OoOoOoO

_- Beckett._

_- Yo, c'est Espo. __On a un meurtre au nord de la 12e, au numéro 59._

_- Merci. J'arrive._

Elle raccrocha, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la salle de bain. Elle grimaça face à son reflet, elle avait une mine épouvantable. Des cernes marquaient ses yeux, les sillions que les larmes avaient laissé étaient encore visibles, et ses cheveux étaient en batailles.

Elle se saisit de son anticerne ainsi que de son fond de teint, elle allait en avoir besoin pour camoufler sa courte nuit. Elle appliqua avec soin le tout et jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour ses yeux rougis, simplement espérer que ceux-ci retrouvent une teinte normal et qu'ils dégonflent. Ils auraient peut-être le temps de le faire avant qu'elle n'arrive sur la scène de crime.

OoO

Après s'être habillée, Kate quitta son appartement et monta dans la crown victoria, une nouvelle enquête l'attendait. Elle se gara non loin du lieu du meurtre. Elle aperçut Lanie et s'avança vers elle. Celle-ci lui lança un regard suspect quand elle s'approcha.

_- Hey Lanie, qu'est__-__ ce qu'on a ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Hello Sweety. Homme blanc, d'une quarantaine d'années. D'après la rigidité cadavérique, je dirais qu'il a été tué entre 23 heures et 2 heures du matin hier soir._

_- Cause de la mort ?_

_- Au vue de la marque sur son cou, je dirais qu'on l'a étranglé. Sans doute avec une cordelette, vu le diamètre. Je serais en mesure de t'en dire plus quand je l'aurais de nouveau examiné à la morgue._

- Bien, merci.

Ryan vint lui faire son rapport.

_-Beckett ? On a interrogé les voisins, ils n'ont entendu aucun bruit hier vers cette heure-ci. Cependant, une dame __âgée__ a remarqué une voiture garée hier, à 00h30, et elle a vu un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en sortir puis monter chez notre victime. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Esposito prend sa déposition._

_- Ok. Vois avec la scientifique s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile._

Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, une main posée sur son avant-bras la retint. Elle se retourna. Lanie l'interrogeait du regard.

_- Que se passe-t-il Kate ?_

_- Mais rien voyons._ répondit-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

_- Oh, Girlfriend, ne me prends pas pour une idiote s'il te plait. Tu auras beau nier, comme toujours, tu n'arriveras pas à me cacher qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Même avec tous les artifices que tu as dû employer ce matin, je vois bien que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi et que tu as pleuré. En plus, ton écrivain n'est pas là. Il y a eu problème ?_

Kate souffla. Elle ne pouvait rien dissimuler à sa meilleure amie, et parfois elle s'en saurait bien passée. Aucune poudre du monde ne pourrait jamais cacher ses déboires et ses nuits blanches. Qui plus est, elle venait de lui rappeler une réalité qu'elle aurait volontairement oubliée : Castle n'était pas là. Elle essayait néanmoins de garder une once d'espoir : Peut-être arriverait-il plus tard dans la journée ? Elle voulait y croire, encore un peu.

_- Lanie, je ... je vais bien. _

La jolie métisse planta son regard dans le sien puis secoua doucement la tête. Depuis le temps, elle était habituée à ce que son amie garde tout pour elle.

_- Bien... Tu sais où me trouver. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on parle, sérieusement. Je passe te voir en fin d'après-midi._

Kate hocha la tête, finalement, Lanie avait raison, cela lui ferait peut-être du bien de parler un petit peu.

Le jeune lieutenant s'éloigna, elle devait retourner au commissariat ajouter les premiers éléments de l'enquête au tableau blanc.

ooOoOoOo

Peu après 13 heures, Rick arriva enfin aux Hamptons. Il aimait cette villa, l'ambiance qu'il y régnait. Depuis déjà bien longtemps, il associait tout cela à un lieu de bien être, un lieu où il pouvait se ressourcer en toute tranquillité. Et aujourd'hui, il allait en avoir bien besoin.

Mais cette bâtisse était aussi un espace de joie et de bonheur. Il sourit en se rappelant les nombreux étés qu'il y avait passé avec Alexis, ainsi qu'avec toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Il se rembrunit. Combien de fois avait-il voulu qu'_**elle**_ vienne ici ? Il lui avait proposé, une fois, et elle avait refusé, trop occupé avec Demming, sans doute. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle voulu lui dire cette fois-là ? Elle était venue le trouver, elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait apprécié cette année passée à ses côtés. Avant que Gina arrive, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? De nombreuses fois, il s'était imaginé des scénarios sur ce qui aurait pu être dit ce jour-là. Un revenait souvent, le plus improbable, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais réussi à chasser de sa tête. Après tout, le métier d'écrivain ne consistait-il pas à inventer des histoires ? Seulement voilà, il aurait aimé que celle-ci soit véridique. Ha, que ce serait-il passé s'il n'était pas partit ?

Il soupira, se trouvant idiot. Si à l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait pas fait un pas en avant, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait à cette époque ? C'était ridicule, totalement ridicule.

Il se leva, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, maintenant, tout de suite et peu importe si le temps ne s'y prêtait pas. Castle ne prit pas la peine de mettre un manteau et sortit simplement en chemise

Il marcha quelques instants avant d'arriver sur la plage. La mer était déchainée, les lames venaient s'échouer sur la plage, un vrai paysage de tempête. Il avait toujours adoré la mer, l'odeur du sel, du sable, cette sensation de liberté et d'immensité qu'il éprouvait en regardant l'océan. Il inspira un grand coup, humant cette odeur familière qu'il aimait temps. Le froid lui brulait les poumons et la gorge, lui irritait les joues, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait besoin de ça, de se sentir vivant. Il hurla, libérant le trop plein d'émotion qui l'assaillait depuis quelques jours. Heureusement que l'endroit était désert, on l'aurait pris pour un fou furieux. Il voyait déjà le titre des journaux _**: '' L'écrivain Richard Castle pète les plombs ''.**_ Il était vrai qu'il offrait un bien curieux spectacle, seul, habillé légèrement alors que le froid était mordant, devant l'océan en furie, à hurler à la mort.

Il continua sa ballade durant un quart d'heure puis rentra enfin chez lui, s'avachit dans le canapé.

OoOoOoOoOo

Beckett soupira une énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Elle n'avait cessé de chercher Castle du regard, s'attendant à tout instant à une théorie farfelue, à une blague ou à un lien entre l'enquête et la CIA ou les extra-terrestres, ce qui n'était jamais venu. En une seule journée, elle était désespérée par son absence, qu'adviendrait-il elle si cette absence perdurerait ? Elle se replongerait corps et âme dans le boulot, sombrant un peu plus chaque instant. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas vivre sans lui.

Le ding significatif de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, interrompant ainsi ses réflexions maussades. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Lanie, qui s'avança aussitôt vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie. Le district était désert, tout le monde était rentré chez soi, l'enquête n'ouvrant pour l'instant pas de quoi passer la nuit sur le dossier.

La jolie métisse prit place dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Kate, celui là-même que Castle occupait d'habitude.

_- Hey sweety, ta journée n'a pas été trop difficile ?_

_- Hey ... Non, ça va_. lui répondit Kate, souriant faiblement.

_- Pas la peine de me mentir, tu sais, je peux comprendre que ça ne vas pas fort. Que s'est-il passé avec Writter-Boy, vous vous êtes disputés ?_

_- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas Lanie. On ne sait même pas accrocher, je lui ai proposé de passer la soirée chez Remy's, il a refusé, sans explication. Il m'a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il interrompait notre partenariat. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ..._

Elle avait murmuré ces deux dernières phrases, comme si elle-même n'osait y croire. Lanie posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son amie, lui apportant une once de soutien, seulement par sa présence.

_- Je suis désolé Kate. Tu n'as pas une idée de ce que tu aurais pu dire pour qu'il prenne une tel décision ? On sait toi comme moi, qu'il est fou de toi, alors je ne vois ce qui le pousserait à s'éloigner de toi sans raison._

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée ... A moins que ..._

_- A moins que quoi ? _L'incita Lanie.

_- Oh, Lanie. Tu vas me prendre pour un monstre._

Le joli lieutenant inspira un grand coup, avant de tout raconter à son amie. La fusillade, la confession de Rick, le fait qu'elle avait menti en lui disant qu'elle n'en avait aucuns souvenirs, ses trois mois d'absence.

La jeune légiste resta sans voix devant ses aveux, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Mais si Castle était partit, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi comme ça, alors qu'il avait attend durant déjà quelques années ?

_- Pourquoi serait-il parti, sweety ? Il a appris que tu lui as caché la vérité ..?_

Le cœur de Kate fit une embardée. Sa meilleure amie venait confirmée ce qu'elle s'efforçait de rejeter depuis le départ de son partenaire. Il avait tout entendu, et lui en voulait terriblement, comment ne pas le comprendre ?

_- Je ... Il n'était pas avec moi pendant l'interrogatoire d'un suspect. Je les poussé dans ses retranchements en lui disant que moi, je me souvenais de chaque secondes de la fusillade, de chaque petits détails. _

_- Ecoutes Kate, s'il a entendu ces révélations, il y a de très fortes chances que ce soit la raison de son départ. Ce n'est peut-être pas ça, mais qu'importe. Alors, sweety, je vais te poser une simple petite question. Je veux que tu me répondes franchement, non pas par des moyens détournés ou des allusions. Sois franche. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_

Beckett resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis planta son regard dans celui de son amie.

_- Oui._

Lanie sourit, avant de reprendre :

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'attendais cette confession, même si j'aurais largement préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances que celle-ci. Si tu l'aimes, vraiment, fonces. Agis, va le voir, excuses-toi, essayes de réparer les dégâts. Lances-toi, oublies tes doutes, ou tu le perdras. Il est temps, Kate, il est vraiment temps de tout lui avouer, d'être heureuse. Une bonne fois pour toute.

La légiste avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se bouge, pour lui, pour eux.

_- Merci Lanie, merci. Il en est temps. _

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et enlaça son amie, avant de partir faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis déjà bien longtemps, trouver son coéquipier, lâcher le masque, briser le mur, et enfin lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Kate se tenait devant la porte, puisant le courage nécessaire pour frapper. Elle inspira, puis s'exécuta.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Martha, qui fut pour le moins étonnée de la voir ici.

- _Bonjour lieutenant Beckett_ !

- _Bonjour Martha, comment allez-vous_ ?

- _Bien, merci._

- _Je ... Castle est-là ? J'aimerais lui parler_.

L'actrice soupira. Son fils avait précisé ne pas vouloir la voir. Mais, si la jeune femme avait fait le déplacement, ce n'était surement pas pour l'enfoncer encore plus. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance, une dernière chance, la bonne, probablement.

_- Ecoutez Kate, je vais être franche. Il m'a précisé qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à vous parler. Néanmoins, je vais passer outre ce fait : Richard est partit dans Les Hamptons, il a besoin de faire le point. _

Elle reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing. Faire le point, l'oublier.

Martha s'aperçut du voile de tristesse qui était apparu un court instant dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et posa une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Kate releva la tête, croisa son regard. L'actrice reprit :

_- Il m'a tout raconté, tout. Cependant, je ne pense pas que votre but premier est de lui faire du mal. Vous l'aimez Kate, il n'y a que lui qui ne le voit pas. Alors, s'il vous plait, prouvez-moi que j'ai bien fait de vous dire où il se trouve, et dîtes le lui, que cette histoire se finisse une bonne fois pour toute._

La franchise était une des qualités premières de Martha Rodgers, Kate ne s'en étonnait pas. Elle l'appréciait énormément, et celle-ci avait toujours été de bon conseil.

_- Merci Martha, pour tout. Je vais faire de mon mieux_.

_- Vous en êtes capable, Kate. Bonne chance !_

L'actrice referma la porte, convaincu que la jeune femme allait agir en conséquence. Rick allait lui en vouloir, pendant quelques instants, elle en était persuadée. Mais ces deux-là étaient fait pour être ensemble, même si pour cela ils devaient d'abord passer par une explication pour le moins mouvementée.

OoOoOoOoOo

Castle trouva le sommeil vers 2 heures du matin, toujours avec la même interrogation qui revenait sans cesse et qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à chasser de son esprit : Pourquoi lui avait-elle mentit ?

OoOoOoOoOo

Cette nuit fut encore plus agitée que la précédente. Le cauchemar revenait, le même, encore et toujours. Elle revoyait toutes ses personnes qu'elle avait tant aimées, qui la laissait seule. Soudain, une silhouette bien connue apparut devant elle, Castle. Il la regardait lui aussi tristement, avant de lui murmurer : Au revoir Kate.

Elle se leva d'un bond, s'assied sur son lit, s'efforçant à calmer les battements de son cœur qui atteignaient une vitesse record. A la différence de ces autres personnes, Rick n'était pas mort, elle pouvait le revoir, elle pouvait arranger, et surtout, elle le voulait.

Elle s'extirpa des couvertures, grimaça en voyant l'heure : 4 heures. Avant de prendre sa douche, elle prépara son sac, bien décidé à le retrouver dans les Hamptons.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

L'écrivain grommela lorsqu'il entendit que l'on sonnait à sa porte. Qui pouvait bien le déranger ici, alors qu'il avait précisé vouloir être seul ? De plus, hormis sa mère et Alexis, personne n'avait vraiment idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il décida de laisser sonner, ne voulant pas être déranger. Seulement, la personne derrière la porte n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir d'ici.

Rick ne se doutait en aucun cas que la personne qui se tenait derrière la cloison n'était autre que Kate, qui attendait patiemment, la boule au ventre et le cœur battant. La jeune femme fut prise d'une soudaine envie de fuir, de repartir à Manhattan et de s'efforcer d'oublier cet homme. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées ridicules, son déplacement avait bien une raison, et le temps n'était plus à la peur.

Castle daigna enfin se lever pour ouvrir la porte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de se donner un air présentable. Néanmoins, au vu de l'air renfrogné qu'il abordait, il savait que le visiteur ne resterait guère longtemps. Il abaissa la poignée, s'apprêtant à saluer le gêneur.

Un visage bien familier lui apparut alors, et le peu de politesse qui lui restait partis en fumée. De quel droit le dérangeait-elle ?

Kate s'avança doucement, puis demanda :

_- Je peux entrer ... ?_

Le regard froid, presque haineux que lui Rick lui fit mal au cœur. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça, jamais

_- J'avais pourtant précisé que je voulais être seul, et surtout, que je ne voulais plus vous voir, pendant quelques temps. C'est ma mère qui vous a dit où je me trouvais ?_

_- Je ... Je sais. Marha n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui aie incité pour qu'elle me dise où vous étiez partit. Je dois vous parler Castle, s'il vous plait ..._

L'intéressé soupira, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses reproches, ses griefs. Pourtant, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de rentrer, et la détermination qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme lui soufflait clairement qu'elle ne partirait pas avant d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_- Puisque vous êtes là ... Entrez. _répondit-il, d'un ton glacial_._

Beckett pénétra dans la demeure de l'écrivain, avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle leva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Malgré cet air froid qu'il abordait toujours, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous partit ... ? Comme ça, sans explication. Pourquoi avoir arrêté notre partenariat ?_

Décidément, elle ne manquait pas d'air ! Il réprima cette vague de colère qui commençait doucement à monter en lui, avant de lui répondre, le plus sèchement possible :

_- Pourquoi Kate, Pourquoi ?! Simplement parce que je ne supporte plus que tu me mentes, que tu te joues de moi en permanence ! Je ne suis pas un pantin que tu peux manipuler, qui ne ressentira rien. Je ne suis pas comme ça moi, non, je ne suis définitivement pas comme ça. Durant toutes années, je t'ai protégé, je t'ai suivis dans tes enquêtes, je me suis levé rien que pour avoir le plaisir de te voir, de te parler. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me rejeter, de me dire que tu te souvenais de tout, ce jour-là. Oh non, cela aurait été bien trop difficile de me repousser ! Je peux comprendre tu sais, je ne suis pas comme tu persistes à le croire, un gamin de 5 ans qui fait des caprices. Tu veux que je te dise, Kate ? Tu es une lâche, tu es terriblement lâche ... ! _

Sous la rudesse des propos de l'écrivain, la jeune femme se sentit défaillir. Néanmoins, elle se retînt, le moment était mal venu pour flancher. Elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant du mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard, elle devait agir, vite, car elle ne pourrait supporter de le perdre.

Rick soupira, las. La douleur et la colère qu'il accumulait était enfin exprimé. Cependant, c'était stupide mais il avait espéré qu'elle réagisse. Seulement, la jeune femme n'émit aucune réaction, le néant total. Ou plutôt, si, il avait pu lire dans son regard de la tristesse, du désespoir. Sauf que désormais, ce n'était pas ceci qu'il voulait. Castle en avait marre des regards chargés de sous-entendus. Certes, c'était difficile pour elle, mais il avait besoin de d'actes, de paroles, pour comprendre.

Alors que l'écrivain allait s'approcher d'elle pour la faire partir de son domicile, Kate sembla sortir de sa transe, et reprit la parole.

La jeune femme adopta elle aussi le tutoiement, puisque de toute manière, le vouvoiement ne lui permettrait pas de s'exprimer comme elle le désirait.

_- Depuis le début, toi et moi avons joué à un jeu. Un jeu dangereux, je le réalise seulement aujourd'hui, le jeu de la séduction. Celui, celui-ci a bien vite tourné à la perversion. Pourtant, il m'a permis de me cacher, de me dissimuler derrière des regards, des blagues, des sous-entendus. Car Rick, je suis tombée dans le plus gros piège de ce jeu, je suis inéluctablement tombée folle amoureuse de toi. Et ça m'a fait peur, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Comprends-moi, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant, cette passion dévorante, ce sentiment puissant qui m'envahissait de toute part et qui faisait que j'étais prête à tout pour toi. Alors, j'ai continué à nier l'évidence, à me complaire derrière des prétextes futiles. Mais regardes nous, regardes où on en est. Nous nous sommes fait du mal, sans doute plus moi que toi, j'en paye aujourd'hui les conséquences. Je t'aie menti, c'est vrai, je t'aie dis que je n'avais aucun souvenirs de ta déclaration, de la fusillade en général, par peur, et non pas parce que je ne partageais pas tes sentiments. C'est égoïste, je le sais. Je voulais t'en parler, plus tard. Sauf qu'à trop repousser l'__échéance__, il n'y a eu que des dégâts. En quelque sorte, j'ai pris mon temps, car tu m'avais dit, ou plutôt, je pensais que tu m'attendrais, toujours, comme nous nous le sommes promis de nombreuses fois. Je t'avais dit, sur les balançoires que je pourrais vire temps que l'enquête sur ma mère ne serait pas résolue. Mais désormais, je veux être heureuse, chose que je ne pourrais être sans toi à mes côtés. Plus_ _seulement comme un ami,_ _comme celui qui partagerait ma vie. Pardonnes moi, Rick, s'il te plait, pardonnes moi._

Rick la contempla pendant de longues minutes. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce discours, ne l'avait-il pas rêvé ? Pour la première fois, Kate s'était entièrement dévoilée, avait enfin fin part de ses sentiments. Malgré la rancœur que l'écrivain éprouvait, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux de cette véritable mise à nue de sa muse. Elle semblait ébranlée par son départ, et il la savait sincère. Cette fois-ci, elle ne mentait pas.

Kate attendait une réaction, même infime de la part de son partenaire. Le silence avait toujours été un moyen courant de communication entre eux, mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents : Castle réfléchissait, analysant sans aucun doute la moindre de ses phrases. Mais à quoi réfléchissait-il ? A une manière de lui dire que le temps n'était plus aux excuses, qu'elle ne pouvait se rattraper après son acte lâche ?

La jeune femme s'en voulait, terriblement. Elle déglutit et ravala les larmes qui commençaient dangereusement à perler au coin de ses yeux. Ce manque de réponse montrait clairement le fait que Rick souhaitait la sortir de sa vie. Kate redeviendrait Beckett, le flic fort, impénétrable, sans cesse absorbée par le travail.

Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers le seul homme qui avait été capable de briser cette carapace et de voir qui elle était vraiment. Le seul homme qui comptait un tant soit peu, et qu'elle avait laissé partir.

_- Je suis désolé ... Pour tout._ murmura-t-elle.

_- Attends ! _

Rick s'approcha d'elle, lentement, ne la quittant pas du regard, et s'arrêta avant d'être beaucoup trop proche.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant ses mots : ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas aisé.

_- Tu sais, Kate ... J'ai eu mal quand j'ai tout appris. Je te considérais comme parfaite, jusqu'à ce jour où je n'ai, je crois, jamais été aussi blessé de ma vie. Je t'ai presque haï. Le fait est que, malgré la tristesse, la colère qui m'enveloppait, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, simplement parce je t'aimais. Désormais, je comprends mieux ton geste. Je t'en veux encore un peu, je crois. Mais n'y a-t-il pas un proverbe qui dit que l'on pardonne toujours à ceux que l'on aime, simplement parce que l'amour est plus fort que la haine ? Alors Kate, oui, je te pardonnes, pour la simple et bonne raison que même avec tous les efforts inimaginables que j'ai pu faire pour t'oublier, je suis condamné à être fou de toi, toujours._

Un sourire timide apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme. Les masques étaient tombés, le mur entièrement brisé. Plus besoin de jeu, de sous-entendus, de regards qui parlaient pour eux. A présent, tout serait intensifié, et les gestes pourraient enfin parler d'eux même.

Ils s'avancèrent, ensemble, ne se quittant pas des yeux, l'azur s'étant une nouvelle fois perdu dans le jade. Ils rompirent les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur deux corps.

Rick lui caressa doucement la joue. Kate frémit au contact de sa main rugueuse sur sa peau, et ferma les yeux. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire, puis posa son front contre son torse rassurant. L'écrivain embrasse doucement les cheveux de sa muse. Il ne voulait plus la quitter, jamais.

Kate releva la tête, se détachant de Rick, de seulement un petit espace. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une décharge, un véritable électrochoc les parcourut tous deux. Castle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux, tandis que l'autre vînt se nicher dans le bas de son dos. Quant à la jeune femme, ses mains passèrent derrière son cou. Le baiser s'intensifia pour ne se rompre que lorsque leurs poumons menacèrent d'exploser à cause du manque d'air.

Kate offrit un magnifique sourire à Rick, le plus resplendissant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Heureux, c'était le mot qui définissait probablement le mieux leur état d'esprit en ce moment même. Heureux, enfin.

Longtemps, elle avait couru à la poursuite du bonheur, sans jamais l'atteindre totalement. Mais en ce moment même, dans les bras de son partenaire, elle savait qu'elle l'avait définitivement trouvé.


End file.
